


Don't Give Torao Chocolate

by SpicySougoIsSorry



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blame the hat, Don't Judge Me, Don't question the hat, Just obey the hat, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RikuTouma is almost a normal ship but Torao got involved so now it's WTF, Tail Sex, Thanks hat, This Is My One-Way Ticket to Hell, Threesome - M/M/M, also ZOOL lives in a dorm because why not, nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySougoIsSorry/pseuds/SpicySougoIsSorry
Summary: Riku and Touma intend to have an intimate moment together before Torao comes barging in.





	Don't Give Torao Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends and I put pairing types, character names, and various kinks into a hat and picked them.  
> Threesome  
> Riku x Touma x Torao  
> Love Potion + Beastiality   
> This is the result.

Riku closed the door to Touma’s room with a soft click, leaning his back against it as he took in his surroundings. It was the first time he had come to meet Touma; usually the crimson-haired boy came to the IDOLiSH7 dorms when the other members were out on assignments.

Riku’s cat ears twatched with interest as he surveyed the posters lining Touma’s walls and the simple yet organized dresser and desk that were the only pieces of furniture in the room. The door to his closet was open to reveal a wide array of black clothing – from on-stage outfits to his casual everyday look.

Touma sat on his bed, pretending to look down at his phone though the rigidity of his tail betrayed his nervousness. His black ears stuck out against his crimson hair, twitching nervously as he shifted his position.

There was already a growing bulge in the crotch of his pants.

Riku smiled, stepping away from the door. “Touma-san,” he said, holding out the name a lot longer than he usually would. His voice held its usual cheerfulness but there was something lying beneath, a tone reserved exclusively for his lover.

Touma’s ears perked up upon hearing his name in the voice he loved. He looked away with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Riku stepped a little closer, halving the distance between Touma’s bed and the door. He put on a pouting face and said, “Are you ignoring me?”

Touma’s head shot up with a slight panic in his wide eyes. He softened upon seeing the playfulness in Riku’s expression then went back to his phone, blush deepening.

“You’re late, Riku,” he said. “The others might come home any minute.” He looked behind Riku at the door leading into the dorm hallway.

Riku’s grin widened. “Doesn’t the risk just make this all the more exciting, Touma-san?” A hint of lust slipped into his soft voice. Touma’s cock twitched from within the confines of his tight black pants.

Riku closed the distance between them, placing on hand on the bed as he leaned down and whispered into Touma’s ear, “Looks like your body agrees with me.” His free hand stroked Touma’s inner thigh, getting dangerously close to his erection before pulling away. Touma nearly dropped his phone.

He licked his lips, finally looking away from his screen. His eyes surveyed the closet as if he could find an answer there. At a loss for words, he turned to Riku and said, “Shut up and kiss me dumbass.” He lifted his chin towards Riku’s smirking mouth.

Riku complied, capturing Touma’s lips in a long, deep kiss. He nibbled Touma’s bottom lip before slowly inching his tongue inside.

Despite Touma’s aversion to sweets, he loved the taste of Riku’s tongue as it intertwined with his. A moan grumbled in the back of his throat, lost somewhere between their mouths.

Riku pressed his body closer to Touma’s, slowly pushing him down onto the bed. Touma leaned back on his elbows but didn’t resist. He shivered as the bulge in Riku’s pants rubbed against his own.

Breaking off the kiss, Touma said, “You’re just as aroused as me.”

“Yep.” Riku pulled him back in as he pushed Touma’s leather jacket off his shoulders. Touma slipped his arms out then pulled Riku’s T-shirt up to his neck, frustrated at the flannel beneath that still hid his body from view. He wanted to tear that off his lover too.

Riku lifted his arms and broke the kiss long enough to let Touma pull off his shirt and to do the same back, then moved downwards to Touma’s nipples, sucking on the right one until it hardened beneath his tongue.

Touma held back a moan, determined to keep his composure. His tail curled behind him, betraying the pleasure he felt from the sensations. Determined to reciprocate, his fingers fumbled to undo the buttons of Riku’s plaid flannel, gradually revealing his toned white chest. His hands roamed Riku’s soft skin, circling the boy’s nipples before harshly pinching and twisting, eliciting a load moan against his chest.

“Touma-san,” Riku moaned, pulling back with a flushed expression on his face. Lust enveloped his half-lidded eyes.

“Riku,” he growled, reaching up to tangle his finger in Riku’s hair before pulling him down into another kiss. This time Touma dominated, pushing his tongue into Riku’s mouth as the younger boy moaned again.

Riku’s tail snaked around to Touma’s side, twining itself around the base of Touma’s tail. The tip of his tail lingered at the waistband of Touma’s pants before slipping past and into Touma’s underwear. At the same time, Riku unbuttoned the front of Touma’s pants, releasing the pressure against his crotch.

Riku swallowed Touma’s moan as he palmed his lover’s crotch, rubbing his erection in long, slow circles to elicit a steady wave of pleasure.

Touma lifted his hips and pulled his pants off, desperate for the freedom. Riku helped him lower his underwear too, freeing his erection from the wet fabric.

Touma shivered almost imperceptibly as his dick sprung free, fully erect, and came to rest against his abdomen. He thrust his hips up towards Riku, desperate for friction. His composure was slipping beneath his arousal.

Riku’s tail inched between Touma’s butt cheeks, searching for his entrance. The tip of his tail touched the slick wetness of lube at the entrance of his twitching hole.

Riku pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. “You prepared yourself for me?” he asked, voice soft and incredulous.

Touma’s blushing face turned away. “Yeah I-”

Before he could finish his sentence, both of them froze at the sound of loud footsteps rushing towards the door. They didn’t have time to react as Torao burst through, face red and gait unsteady.

He stopped too, taking in the scene of his band member naked beneath a half-naked Riku, both of them flushed and aroused, with Riku’s tail in Touma’s ass.

“Touma, you’re fucking IDOLiSH7’s center?” Torao slurred his words, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes didn’t quite focus on either of them.

Riku pulled away, turning his back to Torao. Touma grabbed his discarded shirt and pulled it over his erect crotch, already feeling his arousal drain away behind the dread of being caught.

“Are you drunk?” he asked, purposely avoiding the question. There could be no denying what they had been doing, not when they had been in such compromising positions.

“It’s that stupid chocolate you gave me,” Torao said, stepping into the room. “There’s something wrong with it.”

“Chocolate?” Touma replied. “I didn’t give you any cho-” Then he remembered the box on the living room table, sent to him by a fan. Torao had seemed jealous that Touma received a gift so he’d given it to him, not particularly caring for chocolate anyways.

“This is your fault,” he staggered to the bed, flopping down on his back. “Do something about it.” His breathing was unsteady and a sheen of sweat covered his face, plastering his brown hair to his forehead above his red eyes, clenched shut. “Hot,” he whined, pulling his shirt away from his chest.

“What the hell do you expect me to do?” Touma said, shifting away as he was painfully aware of his nudity. Riku had turned back towards them, watching with a mix of concern and curiosity.

“Fix this; fix me. I’m your responsibility.”

“My respon-!” Touma’s eyes had shifted down toward Torao’s pants, which were tight around his own erection.

Oh shit. There must have been a love potion mixed into the chocolates.

“How many did you eat?” Touma asked, a hint of panic lacing into his voice.

“I dunno, somewhere between one and a dozen.” Drool escaped from the corner of his mouth, drawing a line down his chin.

“A dozen?! Idiot!”

Riku had moved closer, now standing on Touma’s other side. A concerned expression contorted his face, rekindling Touma’s arousal. Though he would never admit it, he loved Riku’s soft side even more than his erotic side.

Torao squirmed, burying his face in Touma’s pillow. “Toumaaaa,” he moaned. His hands twisted the hem of his shirt and pulled at the waistband of his pants. “Do something.”

Riku reacted faster, moving to Touma’s other side. With a deep blush on his face, he gently took Torao’s hand off his pants and pulled the zipper down. Torao sighed in relief as soon as the pressure was lifted from his crotch.

Before Riku could free Torao’s erection from his underwear too, Touma snatched his wrist away. “What the hell are you doing?” he growled, letting the shirt covering his crotch fall away, forgotten.

Riku looked at him with wide eyes. “Eh? Ah, I-I just thought he n-needs help.” His dominant side had disappeared behind his innocent everyday persona. This was the Riku Touma would meet out in the streets, not the one who made the headboard bang loudly against the wall of the younger idol’s bedroom.

“Don’t touch him; you’re mine.” With a jealous rage burning in Touma’s eyes, he pulled Riku’s head towards his and hungrily devoured his lips, swallowing Riku’s moan as his tongue pushed its way into Riku’s mouth.

Things heated between them again, embarrassment forgotten as heat returned to Riku’s crotch. Touma’s hands made quick work of his button and zipper, pulling his jeans and underwear down in one fluid motion. Riku stepped out of them and placed his knee on the bed between Touma and Torao, pushing Touma back down until he was lying flat on his back.

Torao snatched Touma’s arm beside him and pulled his band member closer, writhing on his side and whining, “Don’t leave me like this.” The tone of helpless was one Touma never thought he would hear from someone as guarded and arrogant as Torao.

He broke his kiss with Riku and turned his head to look at Torao, whose eyes glistened with tears. Riku turned to him too, taking pity on his rival.

Riku’s ears perked up as an idea popped into his head. Without moving from his position on top of Touma, he swept his tail towards Torao, inching up his leg to rest at the waistband of his boxers. Riku looked to Touma for approval.

Touma seemed hesitant, staring at Riku’s tail as it flicked back and forth in anticipation. “This way my body is still yours, just my tail is… Otherwise occupied.” His human ears turned as red as his hair and his eyes shifted away.

Even Touma looked embarrassed as he nodded. “He won’t leave us alone if we don’t do something, I guess.”

“Plus, this way he can’t tell anyone what he saw,” Riku added, a devilish look in his eyes. The expression sent a chill down Touma’s spine.

“Fine.”

Torao had been listening to their conversation through his haze and hurried to kick his pants off. His boxers were slick and wet with precum. He fumbled to pull them off too, releasing his erection.

“Hnnngh,” he moaned loudly, squirming as his hands returned to gripping the bed sheets. “Hurry up.”

Focusing his eyes on Touma, Riku let his tail draw closer to Torao’s dick, trying not to think about what he was doing. It curled around the erect member, eliciting a sigh from Torao, who thrust his hips up towards Riku’s tail with another moan.

Ignoring the lewd sounds his fellow bandmate was making as Riku started pumping him, Touma reached down to spread his own ass cheeks, looking Riku straight in the eyes and saying, “I want you inside me, now,” with as straight a face as he could manage through the fierce blush painting his cheeks.

Riku nodded and leaned towards the night table, rifling through the top drawer until his hand closed around a long, thin bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers without hesitation and pushed the first one past Touma’s entrance, his ears twitching at the light hissing sound Touma made upon penetration. Though his hole had indeed been stretched recently, he was tense. Riku gave his lover a moment to adjust before moving, sliding his finger in and out slowly.

Within a few thrusts, he added a second finger. “Mmm,” Touma writhed, suddenly aware of every fold in his bed sheets. “Haaah…” He forced himself to release the breath he’d been holding, relaxing around Riku’s fingers.

“Ah ah AAH!” Torao’s body lurched beneath Riku’s tail as he came, painting his bared stomach white. Riku pulled away, tail flicking behind him. He and Touma had both frozen for a moment though now they exchange looks of mixed shock and relief. They could only hope the ordeal was over as Torao lay panting beside them, covering his eyes with one arm.

Touma was the first to recover. “Stop looking at him; your eyes belong to me,” he growled. Riku regained his composure quickly and went back to thrusting his fingers in and out of Touma’s hole, curling them to find the right spot.

“Nn nnn HNN,” Touma grit his teeth, biting back his voice, as his body lurched with the sudden jolt of pleasure. “There, right there,” he groaned, holding Riku’s other arm for leverage as Riku hit that spot again and again. “Hah ah nnn.” Touma’s moans increased with each thrust as the pressure built in his abdomen. He was so close to his release that he nearly came when Riku added a third finger, stretching him further.

“Stop,” he said, digging his fingernails into Riku’s arm. “That’s enough, I’m ready.” Riku gave him a raised eyebrow, eyes filled with concern, but he waved the expression away. “I need you, Riku. I can’t wait any longer.”

Riku nodded again and pulled out, not trusting himself to speak. He was still far too aware of Torao beside them, who had now calmed to a suspicious silence.

As he was reaching for the bottle of lube again, his suspicions were confirmed. Torao flipped onto his side and ground his dick against Touma’s hip. “Not enough,” he whined. “I wanna be fucked too.” He returned to his back and raised his legs up to his shoulders. “Fuck me Touma.”  
“Wh-Why me?!” Touma sputtered.

Before Touma could answer, Riku sprung into action, refusing to have his lover taken away from him. He pulled Touma sideways, widening the gap between him and Torao so that the brown-haired man couldn’t touch him again. In the same motion, he prodded between Torao’s cheeks with his tail, searching for his hole.

“What are you doing?” Touma hissed.

“I’m not letting him have you either. You’re mine.”

It was definitely more embarrassing hearing his own line parroted back to him than saying it himself.

“Nnn!” Torao’s back arched as Riku entered him, little preparation necessary with his heightened state of arousal.

At the same time, Riku lubed his dick and positioned himself at Touma’s entrance. “Ready?” he growled, possessiveness adding an edge to his usually sweet voice.

Touma’s cock twitched at the sound. He nodded, lifting his arms to clasp his hands behind Riku’s neck for leverage.

Riku entered him slowly, giving Touma time to adjust at the halfway point before burying himself to the hilt.

Within a few seconds, Touma growled “Move.” Riku obeyed, thrusting slowly at first, then increasing his pace as he searched again for Touma’s sweet spot. He matched pace with his tail thrusting into Torao. Both members of ZOOL moaned in unison, their voices melting together as harmoniously as when they sang.

“AH!” Touma’s eyes shot open. His nails dug into Riku’s back, clawing stripes into his white skin. “Riku…” His voice drowned in pleasure. Riku had found his spot at last.

He kept pounding into it over and over again, hissing at the way Touma clenched around his cock with each hit. He felt his own orgasm building. His head spun and he realized he’d been holding his breath.

“Riku. Riku, cumming, I’m- Ah!” Touma broke off, burying his head into the pillows. He was   
close, so close.

“Me too, Touma-san.” Riku looked down into his lover’s red, sweating face, mesmerized by the mess he had made of the usually composed member. His harsh facial expression had melted into ecstasy, eyes half-lidded and unfocused.

“Together, let’s-” Touma’s breath hitched. He was losing sensation in his body, only able to feel the intense pleasure building in his dick.

“Nn,” Riku nodded and thrust two more times before burying himself deep into Touma and releasing. “Touma!” he cried, his entire vision going white as the force of his orgasm hit him.

“Riku!”

“Minami!” Torao came in time with them, arching his entire body back as he thrust himself deeper on Riku’s tail. The name tore from his throat before he could hold it back – not that he was lucid enough to care.

As the two came down from their high, Riku and Touma turned to look at Torao, who had exhausted himself almost to sleep.

“That explains a lot,” Touma said, panting. He grinned stupidly at Riku, who returned the expression, letting himself fall onto Touma and resting his head on his lover’s chest.

“At least we’re not the only ones doing such things behind closed doors,” Riku said, somehow relieved by the thought.

“Right,” Touma chuckled. “We’re not the only ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's such a weird ship and situation but this was actually really fun to write. Which is why I'm going to hell. But my friends are already there so it's fine. ;)  
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! <3  
> Twitter:@IdolLandfill  
> Check out my Ko-Fi page: https://ko-fi.com/I2I3FQG0


End file.
